


A B C, As Easy As 1 2 3

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Making Out, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 18:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16938807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: azraeldoesnotdispute askedYou and I were innocently making out but then I got aroused and so did you but we knew Person C would be home literally any minute so we just decided to wait for them at which point they walked through the door and took one look at our faces and realized exactly what was going on before sighing at us disappointingly and taking off their shirt - with Kurt/Blaine/Sebastian (Blaine as Person C)





	A B C, As Easy As 1 2 3

They’re being ridiculous.

“We’re being ridiculous,” Kurt says out loud, crossing and recrossing his legs. “We could keep making out, you know?”

Sebastian shakes his head, sitting still as a statue on his end of the sofa. “If we keep making out, it’s going to become X-rated very fast, and Blaine is coming home in like five minutes, and it will be hotter with him.”

“True.”

“So we can watch this rerun of the Golden Girls and not jump at each other like bitches in heat.”

Kurt smirks at that. “Thats not the song you were singing twelve minutes ago.”

Twelve minutes ago, the Golden Girls were still on scree, but Kurt had Sebastian under him and they were lazily making out and rubbing their boners–almost without intent, just … enjoying the pressure and the friction.

But then Sebastian got into his own head, that Blaine would arrive any minute and resent them for having too much fun without him when he was the one bringing their trio together …

Kurt shakes his head, smirk turning into a fond smile. Good God he loves this infuriating boy.

“Not even a little kiss?” he coos, puckering up his lips.

Sebastian gently pushes his face away with a laugh. “Only you could reverse our roles and become the Temptator,” he tries to say, shrieking when Kurt kisses his palm and still advances. “Come on, Hummel, keep it in your pants. Just a few more minutes.”

Kurt gets back in his corner of the couch and crosses his arms over his chest.

He’s wearing his short sleeves McQueen [shirt](https://66.media.tumblr.com/52dc650e7e3e3331507e3b4441963edb/tumblr_nkop0sKKQa1qeds6ko1_500.jpg) that has grown slightly too tight, okay, he knows how Sebastian feels about his arms and he’s not above using all of his assets to get what he wants.

Just when he feels like he’s just going to get himself a cheesecake to make himself feel better, the door blessfully opens.

Blaine wears his usual Summer post-rehearsal outfit, linen shirt opened over a tank top, and the lines around his eyes are a little more pronounced than they were this morning when he kissed them goodbye.

One look at them sitting like statues brings a crooked, if slightly judging, smile on his face and he proceeds to take the shirt off as he gets closer.

“You guys are impossible,” he says softly. “Who decided to wait for me?” His hands are on his hips and he looks between them expectantly.

Kurt has never been more turned on in his life. He points a finger at Sebastian. “He did.”

Sebastian glares at him. “Snitch.”

Blaine chuckles, throwing his shirt in the empty space on the couch. Kurt and Sebastian follow its path in the air before slowly returning their gazes to Blaine. “I’m getting a shower,” he says, taking off his tank top and throwing it at them too. “And I won’t be waiting for any of you if you’re not in our bed when I’m done.”

He disappears in the bedroom, supposedly to get on with his plan, but Kurt and Sebastian stay frozen in their spots for a moment.

Kurt slowly picks up the tank top while Sebastian gathers the shirt into a creased ball and they both sigh happily after Blaine.

They share a look, and the next moment, they are tripping over their own feet in their haste to get to the bedroom.

When Blaine comes out of the ajointed bathroom, towelling his hair but otherwise naked, Kurt and Sebastian have resumed their make-out session from the couch to the bed, now with a purpose.

“You guys are impossible,” he repeats before joining them.


End file.
